Wolf Of The Shadows
by Galux Phoenix
Summary: **Sequel to Exchange Students** 2 years later a tournement is being held for 17-23 year olds, some of the worlds best enter, little do they know one of their compeditors is from the past they all shared. K/OC, R/M, T/OC.
1. Prologue

The other prologue I did sucked so I'm re-writing it. I hope it's better than the other one. The other one sorta seemed like a monologue to me.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
WOLF OF THE SHADOWS.  
  
PROLOGUE.  
  
Galux Phoenix.  
  
Taking her helmet off she dismounted her black motorbike. She looked at it; shining in all its sleek and black glory. A white logo was painted on both sides. If was a picture of two long handled and long bladed scythes crossed over each other. She walked up the path towards her apartment block, from the car park. Her brown hair swayed in the gentle wind as she opened her letter box to reveal a letter in a fine, white paper. He eyebrows shot straight up, so high they almost blended in with her hair. She peeled back the seal as she climbed the few sets of stairs to her apartment. Her eyebrows frowned in annoyance.  
  
Dear Catherine,  
I hope this reaches you in good health. Sarah and Kai informed me of your departure those two years ago. I looked so long and hard for your new location with very little success that I almost gave up. Almost. I see that my persistence paid off. I wanted you to know of a Young Adults Tournaments taking place in three week. I would like you to compete in it, as you have great skills with a bey blade. I have enclosed all the information that you would need; I really do hope that you will show the world your skills once again. Are you willing to visit us once more? Don't fail to grant an old man the happiness of seeing one of his best pupils wipe the floor clean with her opponents.  
  
Sincerely,  
Stanley Dickinson.  
  
Catherine smirked. 'How he ever manages to track me down is a wonder.' She thought shaking her head slightly. "I guess I might as well." She shrugged her shoulders. Turing the key, she opened the door to her apartment. The plush carpet muffled her footsteps as she walked into her bedroom. Taking off her black leather jacket her attire was revealed. Black. Was the perfect word for it. Black tight fitting t-shirt; black jeans; black fingerless gloves and black sunglasses.  
  
She stood there for a few moments in silence then she finally spoke up, "I guess Catherine Rose Stevenson will be coming out of the shadows again for a while at least."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
On the other side of town, more of the world class bladers got a similar message.  
  
Kai sighed and opened his letter box. His eyebrows went up slightly; it was usually completely empty, bar a few bills and such, this time sat a letter in fine, white paper. He opened in with slightest of enthusiasm racing through his mind.  
  
Dear Kai,  
I hope you are well. I wrote this to you in hope that you might accept my offer of competing in a Young Adults Tournament which is to be held in about three weeks. I am expecting that you will compete, I know a few of the other might be; including Tyson, who is certain to compete. (Kai stiffened at the sight of that name.) I thought that might get you interested. I will see you there, Kai. I am certain that your fans would be disappointed if you did not show up. And I know someone else you might just want to have a talking to.  
  
Good Day,  
Stanley Dickinson.  
  
Kai almost growled under his breath. 'If Tyson was going to enter this stupid tournament then so am I.' He thought stubbornly. 'And I am going to win it.'  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Sarah!!" a voice yelled down a long hall, it rebounded off the wooden walls to reach a young woman in her late teens training up her bit beast.  
  
"What?!" she yelled back, recalling her bey blade silently.  
  
"You've got mail!" the voice answered the yell; Sarah turned on her heel and strode out the training room door.  
  
"One sec!" Sarah called striding towards the sound.  
  
Upon reaching the bearer of mail, she was handed an envelope. Sarah noticed at once it was of fine, white paper, the paper that only one person she new used; Mr Dickinson. 'What could he want with me?' she pondered silently.  
  
"Thanks Laura." Sarah thanked the girl softly.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there and stare at that?" Laura enquired tapping one foot impatiently.  
  
"Huh? Umm, yeah. . . " She peeled back the envelopes seal and took a letter out. Another slip of paper fell out from the envelope into Sarah's hand. "Hey, this is also addressed to you Laura." Sarah showed her long time friend the piece of paper briefly before reading it aloud.  
  
Sarah read the letter aloud.  
  
"Dear Sarah and Laura,  
I thought that you two might like to know about a tournament that's being placed in a few weeks. I hope that the pair of you can compete. Everything you need to know is enclosed, I dearly hope that both of you will be able to make it to this grand event. Please, if you could send your reply back to my office. I look forward to seeing you both in action once again.  
  
Good Bye,  
Stanley Dickinson."  
  
"That is so cool!" Laura exclaimed. "I can't wait to see if Tyson is coming!"  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes, "Are you still going out with that dweeb?"  
  
"He's NOT a dweeb! And yes I am." Laura huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"If you say so," Sarah muttered returning to her training.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"RAY!!!" Mariah called out to her Chinese and cat like boyfriend, who was still asleep.  
  
"Ten more minutes Mummy?" her murmured in his sleep, turning over. Mariah's eyes widened and her eyebrows rose.  
  
"You have been hanging around with Tyson for WAAAAY to long." She muttered getting off their bed and walking into the adjacent bathroom. Returning a few moments later with a large cup filled to the top with ice-cold water. Standing over Ray's sleeping form, she emptied the cup's contents all over his head. Taking a fast step back from the bed as Ray sat straight up, droplets of water falling off the tips of his bangs. Mariah giggled as he shook his head like a wet puppy dog. His daggy grey top was soaked through and there were droplets of water of his blue boxers.  
  
"Mariah," he said in a warning tone that was dangerously calm. "What was that for?"  
  
"You wouldn't wake up. I afraid you would turn into Tyson!" she said placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"That bad?" he asked innocently.  
  
"That bad." She confirmed, "Oh yeah this came in the mail," she handed him an envelope of fine white paper.  
  
"Thanks, KittyKat." He replied teasingly.  
  
"Your welcome, Tigerboy," she replied just as teasingly. He opened the envelope as she sat down next to him resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arm around his waist.  
  
"Dear Ray,  
How are you? Good, I hope. I know it has been a while since we spoke last, but I was hoping that you could do me a favour. There is a beyblade tournament coming up shortly, and I was hoping you and Mariah would enter it. I think you might be surprised at some of the others who might enter. I would gladly wish to see you there.  
  
Sincerely,  
Stanley Dickinson," Ray read out loud to his pink haired girlfriend.  
  
"Well. Do you want to enter, babe?" she asked his taking the letter out of his hands.  
  
"Of course. I wonder what surprises Mr D has in store for us." He pondered aloud.  
  
"I'm betting they'll be good ones," she whispered in his ear, placing a soft kiss onto his neck, sending shivers down his spine.  
  
He spun around to face her. "I'm sure they are. As sure as the fact that I'm in love with you." He whispered in her ear. She giggled and placed a feather light kiss on his lips. Ray leaned in and deepened the kiss, pushing her back slightly.  
  
"And I love you just as much, Ray." She whispered before kissing him again.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Catherine flopped onto her bed. She lay on her back, arms outstretched not even reaching the edges of the king sized bed. "I wonder. . . " she muttered softly.  
  
You wonder about what? a female voice inside her head asked her.  
  
"I was wondering if Kai would be at this beyblade tournament Mr D invited me to, Lupae. What's your opinion?" she asked her bit beast.  
  
I think you should stop thinking so hard. I don't know why you are so wrapped up about this guy. Lupae muttered to her master.  
  
"Well-" Catherine started, but a large tan and black dog leaped up onto her chest knocking the wind out of her, "Shadow." She said warningly, as she stroked her dog's thick coat.  
  
"Why does she only listen to you, Cath?" a voice enquired from her doorway.  
  
" 'Cause she loves me more Dani." To her room-mate and good friend Catherine replied calmly.  
  
"Well, she is your dog, so I can expect no less from something that was raised by you." Dani replied in a mutter as she went into her room.  
  
"Lupae, do you think Shadow is small for a German Shepherd?" Catherine wondered some more.  
  
No! Lupae snapped mentally. Catherine smiled at her bit-beast's reaction.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Did you like it??? **looks wide eyed at readers.  
  
Kai: no.  
  
Did I ask you?  
  
Kai: did you?  
  
Annoying prat. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Press it!! V V 


	2. Back Again

I really do hope you liked the rewritten and revised version on the prologue.  
  
Kai: I know I didn't.  
  
Yeah, well your just a cartoon character.  
  
Kai: so? You still love me.  
  
I hate it when your right. Oh yeah, Shadow the dog was inspired by Inspector Rex. That is one cute dog!  
  
WOLF OF THE SHADOWS.  
  
BACK AGAIN.  
  
Galux Phoenix.  
  
Catherine strode meaningfully into the Sea Side Dome. As a change of pace she was wearing a tight fitting black singlet, a black button up ¾ sleave t- shirt left unbuttoned so it flowed a bit in the breeze, black cargo pant on top of black combat boots and black sunglasses.  
  
She looked around her, as if she was inspecting the stadium for something unknown. Finally with a sigh she turned left and walked calmly towards the competitors preparation rooms.  
  
Catherine opened one of the doors, she did a quick scan of the room, looking for a place to sit and modify her beyblade. Once she had found one in a more secluded area of the room, many of the boys in the room turned to stare at her, strange glints in their eyes. She calmly took her beyblade out of her black toolbox and proceeded to take the attack ring off of it, fitting it with a new one made out of a black, glittering metal. After she fitted it she inserted her bit chip, Lupae glowed softly to her master. Catherine smirked. A shadow passed over her hands.  
  
"What's a gorgeous young lady like yourself doing in a tournament like this?" Catherine calmly removed her sunglasses to revel her bright green eyes rimed with grey. She looked up at him, he had green hair and purple- red eyes. She recognised him immediately; Steve.  
  
"Me? I'm here to kick arse." She replied in an even tone. She stood up and took off the ¾ shirt. She turned her bock onto the guy that had just spoken to.  
  
"That tattoo. . . " Steve stuttered. His eyes were wide in a state of slight distress.  
  
"What about it? You've seen it before, Steve." She said packing her toolbox back up.  
  
"Caitlin? What the hell are you doing here?" he managed to squeak out after a few moments.  
  
"I always hated that name. I'm sure you heard all about my little speech. It's Catherine. And like I said I'm here to kick arse." She replied, ignoring the look on his face.  
  
"Well, I never did think I would see you again Cath. I gather Mr. D tracked you down?" a monotonic {A.N. I like that word!} voice asked from the wall a few feet away.  
  
"Hmm?" Catherine turned to look at who had spoken to her, only to find Kai leaning against the wall. He was wearing his arm guards, scarf and black tank top, but his cargo pants instead of a dark blue were khaki. She stood there for a moment green/ grey eyes wide, "Well, I never thought I see you again either Kai. And yes, he did track me down, mind you that is no mean feat. As you would already know." She said once regaining her cool.  
  
"Can't beat that argument," Kai muttered absentmindedly. "But you were the one who lied to your best friends for three years straight." He shot back. A mixture of emotions running through his eyes: relief, coldness, pain and love {A.N. O_O}.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you knew I had no other choices!" she snapped back at him, her eyes also ablaze with mixed emotions.  
  
"And I'm sorry too, I should have gone with you." he replied his eyes very slightly softer.  
  
"Whoa, slow down a minute. Kai, the cold hearted, emotionless tough guy, just apologized to Catherine, the chick who lied to her friends for three years and got a tattoo without her family knowing? That does not make any sense!" Steve interjected.  
  
"So? That a problem?" Kai asked flatly one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Not really. I was just a bit confused." He said hanging his head. Catherine smirked slightly at him.  
  
"One footy game to many." She muttered under her breath.  
  
Steve was about to open his mouth and say something, but was interrupted by an announcement. "Could all graduates, from the past three years, of B.B.A.I.S.F.B. please go to the Premier Box now." Catherine looked up.  
  
"That's us." She gathered her belongings and pushed her way to the door on the other side of the room, while putting her top back on again. Kai and Steve followed her out, as well as a few others.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
In the Premier Box were about twenty- five people, most of which were 19 of 20 years old. Sarah nervously shifted from foot to foot, while Laura standing next to her had one arms draped over Tyson's shoulders. Looking around, she saw Ray and Mariah, arm around each other's waists. That image brought back a memory of how they actually got together. 'Caitlin. Oh, wait it's Catherine now.' She thought to herself. Looking around some more she saw Kai, Steve a few others not worth mentioning and a girl who looked somewhat familiar to her, all in black. She just couldn't pinpoint her, not without a good look at her face.  
  
"Glad you could all make it. Whether your competing or not." Mr Dickinson said from in front of the cluster of young adults. "I look forward to seeing the pride of our school graduates face off against all their opponents."  
  
"Well, at least someone is happy." A voice muttered somewhere in the group.  
  
If Mr. Dickinson heard this he ignored in completely. "I trust that you will do your best in this beyblade tournament." He scanned the group before him until they rested on Catherine who was standing at the very back. A scowl on her face as she stood there impatiently, arms crossed. A few people followed his gaze and looked at her, a few wondering why they couldn't recognise who she was. "I'm so glad you could make it! I was wondering if my invitation reached you."  
  
"Well it did. And I was not real happy about getting it either." She replied coldness lacing her voice. Sarah turned to look at the girl who had spoken. She was about to ask somebody what the girl's name was when a loud bark silenced them all, followed by an angry yell "SHADOW!!! Get back here, ya stupid mutt!".  
  
"Crap!" Catherine exclaimed walking to the door. She opened it only to take a step to the side as a black and tan German Shepard bounded in before skidding to a halt a few metres from the door. "Shadow, I told you to stay at home girl."  
  
"Shadow decided that she rather be here." The owner of the angry yells jogged into the room. "Damn, that dog can sure run fast."  
  
Sarah looked the girl up and down. Silver hair and a scar that ran through one eyebrow. "Where have I seen you before?" Sarah asked the new girl.  
  
"Dani, Sarah. Sarah, Dani." Catherine said simply crouching down to scratch her dog's soft ears. "the two of you met at a farewell party." She added.  
  
" 'Dani'! if your Dani that must mean. . . " she started before sitting down hard on the floor. " Catherine? Why are you here?"  
  
"Yep, that is my name and I'm back again, old friend." She said it casually but many emotions ran through her, never taking her eyes off her dog, "Mr. Dickinson invited me. But otherwise I'm here to kick arse."  
  
Shadow barked excitedly, "Shadow," Catherine said warningly. Shadow stopped barking then trotted over to Sarah giving her face a lick.  
  
"Ack!" Sarah exclaimed slightly.  
  
"Don't worry, Shadow doesn't bite." Catherine reassured Sarah. Sarah relaxed a bit. Catherine stood up. She whistled to her dog who stopped licking Sarah and came to sit be her owners side. "Come on girl. I can't have you terrorising people." She grabbed the dogs collar, "Dani did you bring a car?"  
  
"Umm. . . no. it's still at home." She said sheepishly.  
  
" 'Cause I only brought my bike." She stood there thinking for a moment. "Kai? Could I? Please?"  
  
"Go ahead. Just don't dint it, ok?" he tossed her his car keys. She caught them subconsciously.  
  
"Out you go girl." Catherine ordered her pet. She and Dani left the room to silence.  
  
"Are you sure you can trust her Kai?" Sarah asked him softly as she stood up with the help of Laura.  
  
"No, but I think I have to." He replied just as soft.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Mariah stood there in shock. One of her best friends just reappears two years after she disappeared from the face of the earth. "It's ok." Ray whispered in her ear. She moved closer to him never the less.  
  
"Why didn't she show up earlier?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
Kai was the one who eventually answered her question from where he now stood next to Ray. "She thought it was better for you to live in peace. She wanted to find out who she really was on the inside. That's as much as I know."  
  
Ray gave Kai a doubtful look. He had a feeling Kai knew more than he was really letting on. Instead of voicing his suspicions he just murmured a "Hmm".  
  
"Ah, Kai? How are you going to get home? Catherine has your car." Mariah pointed out after a few moments.  
  
"I'll wait for her to come back." Kai shrugged.  
  
"What if she doesn't?" Ray put in.  
  
"If I know Cath. Then she'll come for her bike." He replied as he walked out of the door.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Do you like it??? **peers out at readers from behind a chair** I hope you did!  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Galux Phoenix. {The mountain cat who wants to fly!} 


End file.
